Star Trek Hancock: The Journey Home
by Ghost Snipe
Summary: Hancock is lost in the Delta Quadrant. This novel focuses on her journey back to the Omega Quadrant. It will also include Omega 4's acceptance into the Federation of Planets.
1. Prologue

This writer does not own Star Trek or any of its affiliates. He only owns his own ideas and story line.

Prologue

"General Quarters, General Quarters all hands man your battle stations. Starboard side up and forward port side down and aft. All department heads check in through DC Central. This is not a drill, General Quarters, General Quarters, all hands man your battle stations. Set condition Zebra throughout the ship. The smoking lamp is out throughout the ship." Will Morrill woke up to the clanging of the klaxion and the sound of the words realizing that the ship was probably under attack. Suddenly there was a shudder near the rear of the ship and he knew that they were under attack. Being a battle-hardened carrier captain he knew that he needed to get to his station in CIC. He quickly put on his clothes and headed out for the bridge. When he arrived he headed down the ladder to CIC, went through the hatch and was sealed inside.


	2. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

This writer does not own Star Trek or any of its affiliates. He only owns his own story line and ideas.

Chapter One

The Journey Begins

"The ship is ready to jump sir" came the statement from the mouth of his first officer. Logan looked around and said "Alright, let's get to it. Let the ship know that we are going to jump, and then count it down." Shelley calmly picked up the receiver and pushed the button for ship-wide communication and spoke: "This is the first officer, prepare to jump, in five, four, three, two, one" and that moment Logan said "execute." The helmsman, Petty Officer Riley, turned the key and pushed the jump button and everything went blurry. The stars became long streaks of light, and as the ship seemed to be expanding (because of the G-force) every person could feel the pressure against his or her body. It would only last for a minute, and everyone was pretty used to this feeling now anyway. It had become old hat, or as second nature as breathing so no one really minded. When the jump was complete the stars became dots again and everyone was able to breathe normally.

Logan called down to Schiff and asked for a location. They asked for a few minutes to check the stars against the known star maps that were given to them by Star Fleet, and then they called back up and reported that they had jumped approximately 50 light years. Everyone on the bridge was elated to hear that. Shelley looked at Logan and saw the worried look on his face and asked "What's wrong? We just traveled 50 light years in a few seconds and you're acting like we are no closer to home." Logan responded "I'll feel much better when I find out how much fuel that jump costs us." Logan stood up and turned around saying "Shelley you have the con. I am going to Main Control." Shelley took her place in the captain's chair and proceeded on at flank speed.

* * *

**_Shudder after shudder the Yorktown shook from the beating it was taking from the unknown enemy. Morrill ordered a lock of rear sparrows on one of the ships and to fire, but Petty Officer Lynnix replied "I'm sorry sir the lock isn't working on these ships. I don't know how to lock in on them." Morrill quickly moved to the console and looked at the panel and said "their shields are in constant flux, so you have to watch when they get to their lowest point, then lock them in, like right now" he hit the aim lock key and the aim zeroed in on the ship, and a sparrow left the box behind the superstructure. The ship tried to maneuver out of the way, but the sparrow found it's mark hitting the ship amid-ship causing the ship's shields to drop to 20 %. Then Morrill sent another sparrow which went through the remaining 20% and hit the ship causing fire on several decks of the enemy's ship. When this happened there was a round of cheer's both in CIC and on the Bridge._**

**_A call came down from the Bridge "Good Job guys, now see if you can duplicate that, we have nine more ships out there and our cats still are not working. Captain Cullens out." Morrill patted Lynnix on the shoulder and said "keep your eye on those shield modulations." "Yes sir" she said with a smile, and picked out the second ship to target._**

* * *

Logan walked down the ladder into Main Control where he was met by the Chief Engineer Cmdr. Mason. "What do you have for me Commander?" Logan asked. "Well" he began "the jump here used up over half our fuel, and if we try five jumps per day, we'll probably run out of fuel before we reach home. I think that the safest thing would be to make two jumps per day, and I know that it will take much longer, but it will ensure that we have the fuel to get there." "Ok, I'll break it to the crew" Logan said. He looked around and asked "Is there anything you need down here?" "Not really" Cmdr. Mason replied, "We've got a full crew so we should be able to stand our watches without causing a hardship." Logan nodded his head and ascended back up the ladder.

When he reached the bridge Shelley stood up relinquishing the Captain's chair to him. He sat down and she gave him an inquisitive look, he looked down, closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. Her reaction, bowing her head, letting out a dreaded sigh, told him that she understood. Logan picked up the receiver to the sound powered phone on the ship's 1MC and pushed the button for "Ship-Wide" and said "This is the Captain. I have spoken to Cmdr. Mason, our Chief Engineer; a he assures me that to make five jumps per day would put us out of fuel before we get back to the Omega Quadrant. The only safe thing to do is to make two jumps per day. It will take longer, but the fuel will go further. So as hard as it is to hear, I have decided to only make two jumps per day. We'll make one in the morning and one in the late afternoon. The rest of the time we will travel at full speed. McDaniel out."

He turned the bridge over to Lt. Foreman and requested Shelley to join him in his cabin. When they got there he called the Brig and ordered Q to be brought to his cabin. Shelley asked: "You aren't going to airlock him are you?" Logan chuckled and said "As tempting as that is, nothing that grandiose. I'm just going to let him know that he will be confined to solitary confinement until we get home whereas at such time he will be transferred to Leavenworth Federal Prison. He can have one hour per day on a secluded space on the hanger. The only human contact he will have is his Marine Guards." Shelley smile and said "If he thought his life was mundane before he is in for a real surprise now."

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the hatch, Logan said "Enter." Two Marines came in followed by Q in shackles who was followed by two more Marines. The two Marines in front separated allowing Q to be seen by the Captain. Q said "O thank God, Captain I know I messed up…" Logan broke in and said "Don't thank God because I have brought you here to make your life harder. Your little "messed up" here has cost the people on this ship at least 4 years out of their lives…" Q broke in "Captain, I can get you home immediately if you'll just allow me to work on your computer." Logan looked at Q and asked "Do you really expect me to trust you anywhere near this ship's computers? You make decisions with no regard to the lives of others. You only consider your own feelings. You are clearly a narcissistic sociopath, who thinks of no one but himself; who has absolutely no conscience. There is no way that I am going to allow you anywhere near one of our computers. I simply do not trust you. I would rather take 4 or 5 years to get home rather than to take a chance on you getting close to our computers and send us to God knows where. So you will be placed in Solitary Confinement until we get back to Earth where you will be transferred to Leavenworth Federal Prison for the rest of your life. While on board, your meals will be brought to you and you will have one hour per day on a secluded spot on the hanger bay for exercise." Q said "What about my working in the restrooms?" "No longer your job" Logan replied. Then he looked at the guards and said "Take him back." The guards took Q and left the Captain's cabin. Logan sat back in his chair scratching the back of his head looking at Shelley who said "It was the right thing to do you know." "I know, but I feel like we would be safer blowing him out an air lock" Logan replied. Shelley smiled and walked out of the room.

_One Week Later:_

"Captain's Log: May 16 2408 14:00 Hrs. We completed our morning jump and all went well. The crew still isn't exactly happy about only jumping twice daily, but it is dealing with it. I wish there was a way to get home quicker, but…" his log recording was interrupted with the following "Captain McDaniel, report to the Bridge, Stat. Captain McDaniel, report to the Bridge, Stat." Logan turned off the recorder and pushed the button for the bridge and picked up the receiver and said "Bridge this is the captain, what's wrong?" Shelley came on and said "Sir you need to come to CIC immediately, I think we have made contact with home." Logan stood up and said "All Stop." And with that he headed toward his door where he was met with his detail who escorted him to the bridge


	3. Chapter 2 Phone Call Through A Wormhole

This writer does not own Star Trek or any of its affiliates. He only owns his own story line and ideas.

Chapter Two

A Phone Call Through A Wormhole

By the time Logan reached CIC everyone was hovered around the communications console. Shelley was seated at the console "Hancock to Cloud Williams do you copy?" Logan looked at her, and she said "Don't you give me that look, I heard Marsha talking to Captain Sanchez, and so did everyone else down here." Logan looked around and everyone affirmed what Shelley was claiming. "Ok" Logan said "let's get turned around and see if we can't get back to the place where you picked up the signal and see if we can pick up their signal again. He called up to the Bridge and instructed the helmsman to make a 180 degree starboard turn and move back to the point where the signal was heard, but to only move at thruster speed. He called Schiff and put them on alert with their sensors to see if they could pick up anything.

"I don't believe that Fleet Command is giving up on them. Logan would never give up on us, and I don't feel like giving up on him and the Hancock is right" Logan heard Marsha say. He immediately ordered an all-stop then he hit the transmit button and said "Marsha, can you hear me?" Marsha kept talking to Sanchez and Logan called Schiff and asked if they could boost the power, they said "go ahead and try again." "Marsha, can you hear me?" Marsha stopped talking and said "I swear I thought I heard Logan's voice" but Ramona said "I didn't hear anything, but there is a lot of noise over here." Logan tried again "Marsha can you hear me?" Marsha realized that she was indeed hearing her former Captain and she said "Logan…is that you?" Everyone was cheering, and Logan said while laughing "Yeah, it is, it is so good to hear your voice." Tears came to Marsha's eyes and she said "It is good to hear from you. Fleet Command has decided to call off a search for you, and Mary and Stephanie as well as Ruth are all upset." Logan said "Tell them dad, Joe and I are all fine. We are in the Delta Quadrant." "What on earth are you doing there?" Marsha asked. "It's a long story, the short version is that Q decided that he wanted to be assimilated so he broke away from his guards and got to a computer console" Logan explained. Marsha sighed and said "I wondered if taking him aboard was a wise idea. Can he get you back?" Logan said "I have him locked down in solitary confinement. I can't trust him. I don't know where we would end up if I let him near one of our computers." "Yeah, you're probably right" Marsha agreed.

Logan then asked "Are you still having problems with the Borg?" Marsha said "You know the weirdest thing happened; right in the middle of a battle, one they were doing very well in, they all just disappeared and we haven't seen hide nor hair of them since." Logan smiled and said "that's because we shot four missiles at Unimatrix Zero One that contained our nano-virus, and then we sat back and watched them return to try to save their home. The last time we saw them we saw their cubes falling to pieces." Logan could hear Marsha giggling like a school girl and he could hear the cheering in the back ground.

Marsha asked "How is it possible that we are able to talk?" "I'm not sure, it could be a worm hole or something like that, but I am going to get off because I am going to give everyone two hours to make a five minute recording and then I will send them to you in a log buoy through this, whatever it is. Can you wait around for it?" Logan asked. "You bet, but make sure you, Joe and Jack get one in for your families too" Marsha replied. "We will" Logan responded.

Logan then got on the ship-wide 1MC and informed the crew to go to a computer console and make a five minute message to their family back home so it could be connected to the log buoy. He then went to his father's quarters to inform him. When he got there Jack was already finished making his recording. He turned to Logan and said, "Anything you want to say to your mother?" Logan said "Yes" then he hit the record button and said "Hi mom, I wish I could talk to you face to face, but I can't. I love you, and Joe and I will look out for dad. We all love you very much." Then he released the record button and said "I guess I'll go and make one for Mary and Stephanie now. I really don't know what to say because I don't really want to tell them that I am going to be stuck out here for the next four to five years." Jack patted his oldest son on the back and said "You'll find a way, I'm sure of it, you always do." About that time Joe popped his head in the door and said "here's my message to mom" and Logan said "take it to Shelley and give it to her and she will upload it to the log buoy. "Ok" quipped Joe and turned around and took off. Logan looked at Jack and said "Don't tell me that I was ever that chipper!" Jack chuckled and said "No, in fact you were just the opposite; you were a bear until you had about three cups of mud down you, but Joe doesn't even touch coffee." "And he calls himself a sailor?" Logan asked grinning. "No, he calls himself a fighter pilot" Jack replied. "Ah, I see, the ship is just a tool to get him to where he can go fly and fight" Logan surmised. They both chuckled, then Jack said "Listen I am going to the bridge so why don't you just use this console and do your message here?" "Thanks dad" Logan said and sat down at the console and gave Jack his disc. Then he inserted a new disc in and started:

"Hi Sweetheart, Hi Steph. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I am alive and well. The bad news is that the ship is in the Delta Quadrant. We can only make two jumps per day or we run the risk of running out of fuel before we get home, so I am going to be here for four maybe five years. Hopefully there will be more of these wormholes and I can send more recordings, but I want you both to know that I love you both. Stephanie be good and mind your mother; don't give her a hard time about anything because she has enough on her plate as it is. Mary I'll get back as soon as I possibly can. I could let Q fix the computer to get us home in one jump, but he's the reason we're here in the first place. He rigged the computer to jump here so he could be assimilated by the Borg. He promised he would get us home, but I can't trust him. I am afraid that if I let him near the ship's computer system again he would send us to who knows where. So the logical thing is to get home the normal way. I love you both, I'll see you when I can."

He stopped recording, took out the disc and left his father's cabin and headed to the bridge. When he reached the bridge he handed his disc to his first officer who loaded it on to the log buoy then he went down the ladder and turned and went down the next ladder until he came to sciff. He signed in and was allowed in. He asked if they knew what caused them to be able to talk and it was confirmed that it was a wormhole, but it was a small one, too small for a ship to go through, but the log buoy should have no problem. When he finished talking there he went back to the bridge to stand his bridge watch.

_Two Hours Later…_

Shelley came up the ladder to the bridge from CIC and said "the log buoy is ready to launch." Logan asked "did everyone on ship get a chance to make a recording?" Shelley said "Yes, but most just sent it directly to me rather than walk it to the bridge." Logan nodded his head and told her to launch it and to send the signal up to the bridge so he could talk to Marsha. She smiled and went back down the ladder. Logan heard Marsha's voice and he said "Marsha do you hear me?" Marsha said "Yes, I do." "Did you get the buoy?" Logan asked. "Yes, we just got it" came the response. Logan then said "I don't know when I'll be able to talk to you again, but let Fleet Command know that we are in good shape. The ship is undamaged and the crew's moral is good, especially now. Tell them that we will be back as soon as we can, and we will keep an open frequency in case we find anymore wormholes. If we find one large enough for the ship to come home we'll take it, but sciff has informed me that this one is just too small." Marsha said "Will do, and we will do whatever we can to get you back here as soon as possible. And don't worry about Mary and Stephanie, I'll make sure their fine; and your mom too." "Thank you Marsha that means the world to me" Logan said. Then he said "USS Hancock Out." Marsha said "USS Cloud Williams Out." Then the line went dead and Logan turned and looked at the helm and said "180 degree turn and resume course and speed.


	4. Chapter 3 Against All Odds

This writer does not own Star Trek or any of its affiliates. He only owns his own story line and ideas

Chapter Three

Against All Odds

"Captain's log August 20th 2407: this is the third week of our isolation in the delta quadrant. The crew seems to be accepting the idea that they may not be able to see their families for a couple of years as long as we can remain in contact with fleet command through the wormholes. Again the Q entity has requested that I allowed him to set the computer so that we can get back in one jump, but I am just not comfortable with allowing him near one of our computers again. Him getting hold of our computer is what has stranded as in the delta quadrant in the first place…." About that time Logan heard "Captain to the bridge" on the ship's 1MC. Logan picked up the receiver and pushed the button for the bridge and heard Commander Meyers say "bridge." "What is it Commander?" Logan asked. "Sir, sensors have picked up high radiation readings dead ahead." Commander Meyers reported. "All stop" Logan said. He listened as he heard the engines come to a stop, he picked up his jacket and headed towards the door. When he reached the door his two marine guards snapped to attention, "as you were, take me to the bridge." As he walked through the passage ways going up one ladder through one hatch and on another he finally came to the elevator for the superstructure, the three of them boarded the elevator and headed to the bridge.

As he entered the bridge he heard "Captain's on the bridge," Logan said in a low voice "as you were." He looked at Shelley who was sitting in the captain's chair and said "what do you got?" Shelly said "The radiation readings are high, too high for us to go through we're going to have to go around." Logan picked up the receiver or the sound powered phones and hit the button for SCIFF "bridge to Sciff." "Go ahead bridge" came the reply. Logan came back and said "prepare an Alpha class probe and let me know when it is ready." "Yes sir we'll let you know Sciff out." Logan took his seat and patiently waited for the call from Sciff.

_20 Minutes later…_

"Sciff to bridge." "Go ahead" Logan replied. "Sir, the probe is ready to be launched" came the call and Logan replied "launch." Logan heard the dome above the bridge opening up, he could hear the electronics as they began working in the room behind him. He then heard a short blast and saw the probe heading off towards the radiation field. He sat back and waited, he wanted to get all the information that he could before making a decision on how to proceed. Everyone stood still as if waiting for some catastrophe to happen when Logan looked around and said "Did we take a work day off that I was unaware of? Get back to your jobs; whatever this is we'll figure it out, but we all still have jobs to do so turn to." The phrase "turn to" was an old phrase which was widely used in the Navy even as far back as the 20th century. It simply meant to get busy or get to work; something every sailor knew full well. With that phrase coming out of the Captain's mouth everyone went back to work.

Logan looked at Shelley and she grinned that devilish grin of her's and said "A little mid-morning snack?" Logan chuckled and said "Nah, I just don't want them spending time worrying about something they can't change one way or the other. The decision on how to proceed will be made by you, me and dad. The rest of the ship needs to know that we still have a chain of command, and that there is still a work structure here." Shelley nodded her head and said "I couldn't agree with you more."

Logan heard the whirring of the 1MC and he picked up the receiver and said "Bridge." "Captain," came the reply "the first readings for the probe have come back, and I think you had better come down here." Logan looked at Shelley and said "Get dad, tell him to come to Sciff, and you join us there." He looked at Lt. J.G. Hardin and said "Hardin you have the bridge until I return." Hardin stiffed up and said "Ssss…sir?" Logan grinned and said "Nothing to it, just sit her and look important, everyone knows their jobs." Hardin was fresh out of the Academy and he was shy anyway, and to be placed in the Captain's seat unnerved him, but he did not want to disappoint the Captain so he sat down." As Logan started to walk away Hardin said "Captain?" Logan sighed and asked "What is it Hardin?" Hardin said "What if we have an emergency, or what if we have to go to general quarters?" Logan said "do you know how to use the 1MC to reach Sciff?" "Yes sir!" Hardin replied. Logan nodded his head and smiled and said "If something like that should happen you just pick up the phone, and call me, I'll walk you through whatever you need to do." With that Logan disappeared down the ladder towards CIC.

Bakker stood with the captain, by the console, waiting for the Admiral and first officer to arrive. He was one of the few non-military personnel that worked on the ship. He was actually attached to the CIA and it was normally his job to gather intel on an enemy, but there wasn't much of a need for that at this time and place so he, and others like him that worked in Schiff, gathered intel on their location and where they could obtain supplies.

When Jack and Shelley arrived they all gathered around the console to look at the readings that the probe had sent back. Bakker said "The radiation is very high so we will need to go around it, but the real problem is not that it is radiation, but where it came from." Logan looked at him inquisitively and asked "where it came from?" "Yes sir" Bakker replied. "According to the readings that were sent back to us the radiation came from a nuclear reactor made by us" Bakker added. Logan looked around the room for a moment and then asked "How do you explain that?" "Sir, the reactor came from the _Intrepid_" Bakker replied. Logan slowly shook his head and said "Nooooo, the _Intrepid _and the _Yorktown_ were both destroyed months ago in the Omega quadrant." "I don't know what to tell you sir, but I do know that this radiation came from the number two reactor of the _Intrepid_."

Shelley looked at Logan and asked "Is it possible that the _Yorktown_ also survived that explosion and is out here somewhere?" "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Shelley" Logan said "the _Intrepid_ has been destroyed, so we don't know anything about the _Yorktown_, or even if it survived the explosion. It is very possible that the _Intrepid_ was blown into the delta quadrant through a worm hole and then exploded." "I don't think so Captain" Bakker cut in. "Why not?" Logan inquired. "Well…because we can only find radiation from one reactor and the _Intrepid_ had two and it also had nine nukes. It looks more like a scuttle than anything else, and if the _Yorktown_ was with the _Intrepid_ they could have taken the first reactor apart along with the nukes and everything that they needed to fix up the _Yorktown_ and scuttled the _Intrepid_ to keep anyone from using our technology" Bakker replied.

Logan stood for a moment than he asked: "Dad, Shelley, do you think we should continue to make jumps or do you think we should stay at sub-light speeds to look for the _Yorktown_?" Jack said "If the _Yorktown_ is out here, I feel that we should look for it." Shelley added "I agree, I think we should make sure before moving on. Logan thought about it for a few minutes then picked up the receiver and hit the button for the bridge, and when Hardin answered Logan said "Lt. I want you to have the navigator to plot a course left of the radiation field and when that is done, I want you to follow that course at full speed. Do you have that?" "Copy that Captain" Hardin said and Logan then said "I'll be back on the bridge shortly. Engage." Logan could feel his ship tilting to the port side slightly then heading out. He had gotten used to hearing the roar of the engines, and they always had a calming effect on him.

He looked at Bakker, Shelley and Jack and said "if they survived out here they've done it against all odds. There is no telling what they are facing now, so let's see if we can find them and help them out."


End file.
